


Animal Husbandry

by Crossley



Series: 3H Kink Meme [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Borderline Dead Dove Territory, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Is That Redundant?, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, one-sided Dimilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossley/pseuds/Crossley
Summary: Felix throws up in his mouth and swallows it down, too horrified to move as the old man—his father, his fuckingfather—gives the boar an open-mouthed kiss like something out of one of Sylvain's gross etchings, pinning the boar's wrists to the armoire. As if that pathetic grip would hold the boar, rabid animal that it is, with that same glassy-eyed look it gets on the battlefield.While trying to avoid Rodrigue during a visit to Garreg Mach, Felix accidentally gets a peek into something deeply disturbing. Kink meme fill.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Series: 3H Kink Meme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728610
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Animal Husbandry

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warnings.** All parties depicted are of the age of consent; however, **the dynamic here is that of a predatory older adult who groomed a then-underage child.** Absolutely nothing about this is ethical. If there is any possibility you might be triggered by this, please do yourself a favor and hit the back button. Don't hurt yourself over fanfic, please.
> 
> There are additional warnings for Daddy kink, dehumanization, spanking, (imagined) sadomasochism/humiliation, and Felix. Guys, this is Not Okay.
> 
> Fill for a 3H Kink Meme prompt: [dimitri/rodrigue - interrupted (by felix)](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=7900#cmt7900)  
> i want dimitri to fuck felix's dad so bad. would love if it felix walked in and saw but dimitri gave no fucks and let felix watch his dad cum on his cock

There's a part of Felix's brain that hisses _you have no one to blame but yourself_ as he watches the boar trail giddily after the old man to discuss some Kingdom business. Felix isn't sure why it hisses or what he's blaming himself for in the first place. The old man is a crusty knight stuck replaying the same old Faerghan song and dance, that dying young on a battlefield is better than dying in your bed at ninety. Death is not special; you rot in your grave and the people around you learn to live with empty spaces and fading memories. They learn there will be other dreams, other challenges, besides the ones lost to the grave.

He finds the professor in the training hall, running drills with Petra, and goads them both into sparring. Petra he takes down with a flurry of cuts so swift and fierce she can't find a place to slide in and take her hit. High off the victory, he moves faster still, swings too wide, and the professor knocks the wind from his lungs and his brain in four minutes flat.

"Take a break," the professor says as they rack the training swords.

Fine. Whatever. Felix goes back to his chambers to wash up, but the boar's room is dark and he's not in the mood to see it or the old man, so he decides to hide in the upstairs visiting chambers. Counterintuitive, but the old man always takes a suite at the Seiros's Rest Inn when he makes pilgrimages to Garreg Mach, so this is the last place Felix expects to find him.

He's heading out to the balcony when he hears a thready " _Please,_ " and stops in his tracks.

"We shouldn't. We're too exposed here, Your Highness."

Was that the... his... ?

"I've missed you, Rodrigue. Haven't you missed me as well?"

"I have, yes, but that does not mean this is the time."

There's a heavy wooden thump, then a mumbled stream of apologies from the boar, presumably for being boar-ish. There's a soft shushing and a smacking flesh noise that quiets the boar's worthless stream of 'sorry.' Hot bile rises in Felix's throat.

He needs to leave. Whatever he's hearing, he does not want to know what comes next.

His legs refuse to move backwards, however, instead deftly pivoting to an angle that allows him to see through the still-ajar door. The old man, kissing the boar's eyelids with a tenderness Felix never knew the old man possessed. "You are too reckless, Dimochka."

The boar's mouth curls and his cheeks flush bright. "Then you'll have to punish me… _Daddy._ "

What. The. _Fuck._

Felix throws up in his mouth and swallows it down, too horrified to move as the old man—his father, his fucking _father_ —gives the boar an open-mouthed kiss like something out of one of Sylvain's gross etchings, pinning the boar's wrists to the armoire. As if that pathetic grip would hold the boar, rabid animal that it is, with that same glassy-eyed look it gets look it gets on the battlefield.

The old man maneuvers them both to the bed, flipping the boar onto its stomach. The boar's making soft, pathetic noises that vibrate through Felix's spine, mouth red and wet from the spit leaking over its gaping mouth. The old man pulls down the boar's trousers and his smile sends chills down Felix's spine. "I see you got yourself ready just like I showed you, Dimochka."

"Y-yes, Daddy," it pants as the old man pulls the plug from its ass. (It's a nice ass with a rounder curve than Felix expected. He'd enjoy spanking that ass with his bare hands. He'd hit that ass with a strap until it bled and then claw his fingers down the bruises and blisters left behind. The boar would cry for more and Felix would hit him across the face for thinking this was about him, that this was ever about him, _how fucking dare he_ presume that an animal like him, indulged so fucking much, deserves anything more than what Felix will give?)

The old man doesn't do anything beyond a few glancing slaps that make the boar squeal and kick its stupid legs. He fishes a vial of oil out of the boar's trousers and Felix squinches his eyes shut against the proud jut of his father's cock, the heavy balls that will soon be slapping into that perfect ass—

He doesn't need to watch this. Felix gags, and his eyes fly open, and the distant glaze of the boar's eyes suddenly snaps into sharp focus as they spot Felix.

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

Felix is fixed in his spot, uncomfortably aware he risks discovery…

…and uncomfortably aware that he's aroused.

The boar doesn't give him away, doesn't make more than a soft sighing noise before its eyes narrow into something cold and glittering. "Daddy, please," the boar whines, pitching his voice to carry farther than before. Putting on a show, stupid beast that it is. It pulls itself up, wriggles that tempting ass in the air. "I _need_ you."

Felix wouldn't put up with that whiny shit. Felix would already have it gagging on its own filthy drawers. It'd like it, too, the sick fuck.

"Patience, Dimochka," the old man says, gently smoothing the hair from the boar's face. The old man doesn't see Felix, though the boar's cruel eyes never waver. "Good boys wait until Daddy is ready. Are you a good boy, Dimochka?"

"Yes, Daddy," the boar says, its voice losing the reedy quality and picking up a note of anger. "I'm a good boy." There's a moment's hesitation before he smirks and adds, "Not like _Felix_."

A hard, stinging smack echoes through the hall, and the boar cries for real this time, not any of its fake whines. Felix's cock jumps. "I told you to keep his name out of your mouth, boy."

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy," the boar sobs as the old man—this is disgusting, watching what _his father_ is doing to (his friend his prince _Dimitri_ ) the boar, sinking his cock inside that ass. It moans and whimpers like one of those idiots Sylvain brings back to his dorm room. Fucking animal, showing off what a depraved piece of garbage it's become. It’s repulsive that the old man would deign to fuck that beast.

Fucking depraved but Felix watches as the old man _(his father_ ) fucks the boar _(Dimitri)_. The boar ( _Dimitri_ ) loves it, oinks and squeals like the disgusting fucking sow it is, never breaking eye contact with Felix as the old man ( _Father_ ) pistons in and out of the boar ( _Dimitri, Dimitri, **Dimitri**_ ).

“Daddy, can I—” It stops and swallows, as if whatever it’s about to ask is somehow crossing the line. As if this entire fucking venture hasn’t been _taking a giant dump on_ _the line._

And why the fuck is Felix so hard?

It’s the boar, disgusting pig with its stupid noises and its stupid face and its whore ass, nothing like a future king’s should be. Fucking gross. Felix wants to throw a bucket of blood on it and make it crawl naked through Garreg Mach squealing those disgusting noises so people will finally, _finally_ believe him when he tells them what an animal it is.

“Say it, Dimochka,” that old man with his father’s face murmurs through grunts and growls that Felix desperately tries to block out of his mind.

“Daddy, please let me come!” it sobs, and for the first time it takes its dead eyes and cruel mouth away from Felix, and Felix snorts a heavy breath of rage because how dare _he_ , how fucking dare _Dimitri_ take his eyes away from Felix while riding _his father’s_ cock—

“Come, Dimochka,” the old man cries, and _Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri_ makes terrible, beautiful noises as it ( _he_ ) ruts into the mattress like the mindless beast it ( _he_ ) is, but it ( _he_ ) never stops looking at Felix once, its ( _his_ ) cheeks flushed and rosy and tears and drool spilling from its pathetic face. It ( _he_ ) cries "Daddy!" over and over again as it ( _he_ ) shakes and shudders and finally spills into the mattress, drooping limply as the orgasm fades.

A shudder, then a frantic clamp of one hand onto his mouth, and the other working its way into his pants, frantically pumping his cock with rough, abrasive strokes that he’ll regret later but right now feel exactly like what he needs. A taste of what he’d give that _animal_.

There are another few moments of the boar laying dazed as the old man finishes with a cry of “Lambert!” The boar doesn’t even seem to register that final insult; or, if it does, has long grown resigned to it.

Everything about this is a nightmare.

Especially the sticky filth in Felix’s pants.

The worst part is the boar smiling at Felix. Fucking _smiling_ like the stupid animal it is, as if anything about this is anything other than disgusting. As if it’s _proud_ of itself. As if it’s somehow _won_.

Felix doesn’t even know what game they were playing, but he’s definitely lost today. He suspects he might not be the only one. His stomach is sick and his smalls are already growing cold and congealed.

Holding down a wave of nausea, he darts back to his room along a path where he won’t be seen, slams the door shut behind him, and grips his cock again.

* * *

He sees the old man the next day, his expression completely innocent. “How was your evening, Felix?”

For the second time in his life, Felix decks his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I need Sothis, etc.


End file.
